


Strážce vesmíru

by Theryes



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Sci-Fi - Fandom, doctor - Fandom
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryes/pseuds/Theryes
Summary: Vesmír se zdá nekonečný. Nebezpečný. Poněkud se však zmenšuje, když máte na někoho zlost. Emoce se mohou stát hnacím motorem, mohou se stát spásou, ale také zhoubou.Zvlášť, když cítíte silné emoce k někomu tak velkému, jako já. Jsou věci, které si nemůžeme vybrat, třeba rodinu.Ztratil jsem, bojoval jsem a tohle je můj příběh. Jsem Pán času a nejsem Doktor.





	1. Když přijde ta chvíle

Skladiště. Skladiště obyčejné opuštěné továrny. Vymlácená okna, dveře zrezivělé, visící v pantech. Střecha na některých místech zcela chybějící, jinde držící jen silou vůle. Ticho, chlad, mlha tiše se vkrádající dovnitř. Zaslechnout se dalo jen občasné kapání vody. Přízračné, vzdálené, děsivé. 

On tam byl. V prostorné hale. Kdysi to mohlo být tepající srdce továrny, teď už nezbýval ani stín bývalé slávy. Seděl na hromadě prázdných beden a vyčkával. Od úst mu stoupaly obláčky páry, tělo napjatě vyčkávalo na akci a uši pozorně naslouchaly každému zašustění, každému závanu větru.   
V dálce se ozvala rána. Otočil za ní hlavu. Rukou stiskl okraj bedny, na které seděl a přimhouřil oči do tmy. Pár nerozbitými okny dovnitř prosvítalo měsíční světlo. Ne však dost na to, aby ho kdokoliv příchozí spatřil.   
Další rána již nepřišla a on pomalu polevil v ostražitosti. Uvolnil ruku a položil si ji do klína. Uklonil hlavu ve snaze uvolnit krční páteř a znovu přimhouřil oči. Tělem mu projíždělo zvláštní brnění. Chřípí nosu se zachvělo. Už to i cítil. Nebyl to zápach, ani vůně, bylo to něco… nepopsatelného.   
Zaměřil svůj zrak na úzký pruh světla na podlaze. Zorničky se zúžily a tělo napjalo. Konečně! Konečně přišel.   
Seděl absolutně bez hnutí. Očima sledoval nejasný stín ve tmě a naslouchal občasnému zašoupání boty po podlaze. Jeho společník se zdál tak tichý, tak opatrný.   
S rukou nataženou před sebe pomalu kráčel do neznámé tmy. Přišel. Ostražitě, krok za krokem, došel až téměř do středu skladiště. Rozhlížel se, zrak mu ulpíval postupně na stínech, rozbitých oknech, i dveřích. Pomalu spustil nataženou ruku k boku. Nejspíš se necítil ohrožený. Přesto. Výraz v jeho tváři svědčil o opaku. Tvář plná starostí, chmur, nejistoty a do určité míry také zloby. Otočil se na místě a znovu zdvihl nataženou paži.   
Něco v ní držel. Titěrný předmět, jehož špička zářila jasně zelenou barvou. Vydával podivný zvuk a postupně s ním přejížděl po okolí kolem sebe. Nezjistil nic. 

Muž sedící na bedně se pro sebe pousmál. Trpce, vítězoslavně. Tenhle cizinec na něj byl krátký. Ale šlo o cizince?  
“Tak jste přece přišel!” Prolomil náhle ticho a jeho zvučný hlas se rozlehl jinak ztichlou halou.   
Druhý muž se prudce otočil po zdroji hlasu. Mhouřil oči do tmy, kromě obrysů beden však neviděl nic. Namířil tím směrem paži se zeleným světlem, ale nepřineslo mu to kýžený účinek. První muž se hlasitě uchechtl.   
“Kdo jste?!” Opáčil druhý muž a velice obezřetně postoupil o pár kroků do tmy.   
První muž seskočil dolů z bedny. Tlumeně to zadunělo a on chvíli zůstal v dřepu, než se konečně postavil.   
“Mé jméno není důležité. Důležité je, že vím, kdo jste vy.” z hlasu mu čišel chlad a zášť. Stál skrytý ve stínu a nehýbal se. Svýma očima nespouštěl druhého muže ze zorného pole.   
“A kdo jsem?” opáčil muž a zůstal stát. Lehce přihrbeně s očima pokoušícíma se proniknout hustou tmou.   
“Doktor.”  
“Jak to víte?” zeptal se muž a první se uchechtl.   
“To není podstatné.” postoupil pár kroků k němu. Konečně vystoupil z husté tmy, přesto mu nebylo vidět do obličeje přes kapuci staženou hluboko do čela. Stál naproti svému společníkovi, postoj připravený k boji. Dýchal zrychleně a ruce držel zaťaté v pěst. Jen ústa zkřivená ironickým šklebem vykukovala zpod roušky tajemna.   
“Co chcete?” zeptal se Doktor a zamračil se ještě víc. Jeho obličej teď naplňovalo zmatení. Nechápal, co se kolem děje. “Dostal jsem zprávu na psychopapír.”  
“Ano,” pousmál se první muž “to je správně. Chtěl jsem s vámi mluvit, než konečně udělám to, co jsem chtěl už tak dlouho.”  
“Kdo jste?” Doktor pokročil blíž k zahalené postavě a jeho dech se zrychlil. Ruka s nataženou kovovou věcí se mírně potila a on byl připraven odskočit, kdyby se po něm ten druhý snad vrhl.  
“Můžete mi říkat Strážce.” zasyčel první muž a sklonil hlavu níž. I ústa již nyní zakrýval stín.   
“Strážce čeho?”  
“Doktor kdo?”  
Oba muži na sebe zarputile zírali. Doktor ve snaze přijít na to, co se děje a Strážce přemýšlející, jaký učiní další krok.   
“Znám vás?” tázal se dál Doktor.  
“Ne,” zavrtěl hlavou Strážce. “Ale já znám vás. Studoval jsem vás, Doktore. Takovou dobu. Musel jsem si být jistý, že přijdete, až nastane čas. A podívejte. Jste tady.” ironie z jeho hlasu sršela jako jedovatý plyn.   
“Co takhle nechodit kolem horké kaše a rovnou říct, proč jste mi poslal zprávu?” Doktorovi začínala docházet trpělivost.   
“Osobní zájem. Pomsta.” Strážce šeptal, jeho hlas se přesto nesl ztichlou halou.  
“Pomsta? Proč?”  
“Nezničil jste snad už dost životů, Doktore?”  
“A ještě víc jsem zachránil.” Doktor křečovitěji stiskl svou zbraň v ruce a s mírně zaťatými zuby nespouštěl oči ze Strážce.   
“Tak teď utíkejte, Doktore, protože Strážce má vztek a ten vztek by vás mohl zničit!” zařval Strážce a v jeho ruce se rozzářilo rudé světlo. Sonický šroubovák zabzučel a Doktor se zmatenou grimasou ve tváři uskočil stranou.  
“Kde jste vzal tu věc?! Komu jste ji ukradl?!” Z jeho hlasu se vytratilo cokoliv vlídného. Nastoupil válečník, který do té chvíle jen vyčkával pod povrchem.   
“Sestavil jsem si ho, Doktore! Nejste jediný ve vesmíru, kdo pobíhá se sonickým šroubovákem! Narozdíl od jiných ras ale víte, co dokáže způsobit. Takže běžte, Doktore! Běžte!” Strážce se zasmál šíleným, strašidelným smíchem a namířil svůj šroubovák na Doktora. On však učinil totéž a oba šroubováky se setkaly. 

Následovala oslepující exploze světla a oba muže to odhodilo zpět. Jako první stál na nohou Doktor, ale zběsilost usazená ve tváři Strážce ho nakonec přece jen přiměla k útěku.   
“Běžte! Doktore! Běžte!” křičel za ním Strážce a se šroubovákem nataženým před sebou utíkal za ním. Zběsilé vrčení šroubováků co chvíli protínalo do té doby klidnou noc.   
Naštěstí, nebo naneštěstí, v továrně už nic nefungovalo a rozbité dveře nedokázal ani sonický šroubovák otevřít.  
Stopy obou mužů se tiskly do prachu na podlaze. Zrychlený dech zvučně zněl temnými chodbami. 

A pak tam stála. Temně modrá policejní budka. Do prázdného prostoru rozpadlé továrny se nehodila. Zdála se jako nová. Tiše čekající na svého zloděje.   
Doktor se co chvíli ohlížel po šílenci, který mu stále šlapal na paty, pak luskl prsty, dveře budky se rozlétly dokořán a on vběhl dovnitř. V tom okamžiku se dveře zabouchly a Strážce do nich plnou silou narazil.   
Náraz silně zaduněl a odhodil ho zpět. Bolest v tu chvíli nevnímal. Jeho tělem koloval adrenalin a v hlavě utkvěla jediná myšlenka. Musel ho dostat. Musel toho zrádce, který mu zničil život, dostat. Jenže teď všechny jeho snahy byly marné. Přes tyto temně modré dveře by neprošla ani celá ozbrojená armáda.   
Tak neobyčejná budka před ním stála a on to moc dobře věděl. Ustoupil pár kroků zpět a stále ještě připraven k boji na budku zlostně zahlížel.   
“Najdu vás, Doktore! Nikde ve vesmíru se přede mnou neschováte! Najdu vás!” Odpověď žádná nepřišla. Budka začala vydávat zvláštní zvuk, pak začala mizet až byla pryč úplně.   
Strážce se na prázdné místo po ní ještě chvíli díval. Nebyl spokojený. Nepředstavoval si, že to bude probíhat takhle. Chtěl Doktora dostat do pasti. Odzbrojit ho a pak? Vlastně nevěděl, co chtěl dělat pak. Nejspíš z něj vymlátit duši a potom mu vyčíst všechna ta léta, kdy neměl ani tušení, co je on, Strážce, zač. Ale teď už to bylo jedno.   
Z ničeho nic se v něm nahromadil vztek. Pálil ho uvnitř a on vší silou kopl do polorozpadlé skříňky stojící u zdi. Ozvala se hlasitá rána a skříňka se rozsypala docela. To ho však nezajímalo. Nezabolelo ho to. Pomohlo to mírně snížit vztek, ale jen trochu. Přecházel po temné místnosti, rukama si přejížděl po hlavě a přemýšlel. Pak se podíval na svůj šroubovák a na manipulátor víru na druhé ruce. Už nemělo smysl zůstávat zde. Musel se pohnout. Musel Doktora znovu najít a to byl vždy běh na dlouhou trať.   
Doktor se objevoval náhodně, nečekaně a vždy tam, kde se děl nějaký problém. 

Strážce stiskl manipulátor víru a zmizel. Továrna opět zůstala zcela opuštěna a nikdo z místních by nevěřil, čeho byla tu noc svědkem.

Cestování za pomoci manipulátoru víru byl ohavný způsob cestování časem. Strážce dokonce ani nedával pozor, jak ho nastavuje, proto když dopadl na nohy ve špinavé, tmavé uličce, sám se podivil.   
Jen pár kroků ho přivedlo na daleko rušnější ulici a konečně pochopil, kde se ocitl.  
“Londýn…” odpověděl si sám pro sebe. Utřel si rukávem nos. Skoky časem u něj občas spouštěly rýmu. Popotáhl a poupravil si šaty. Černá kožená bunda s rozbitým zipem, černé triko a džínsy. Dokonale zapadal do moderního Londýna. Tu divnou věc na ruce schoval pod rukáv, šroubovák zastrčil do vnitřní kapsy bundy, kapuci si přehodil přes hlavu a vydal se do rušných ulic. 

Setrvával v Londýně několik dlouhých dní. Každý se pro něj nekonečně vlekl a všechen čas, který měl, věnoval potulování ulicemi a pátrání po modré policejní budce. Už se nikde běžně zahlédnout nedaly, takže se nemusel bát, že ji přehlédne. Přesto neměl štěstí.   
Ať byla kdekoliv, nebyla v Londýně.   
Strážce seděl na zídce vedle malé kavárny, pod nohama mu protékala Temže a on přemýšlel. Díval se na druhou stranu, na Big Ben. Kdyby jen věděl, kdo s Doktorem teď cestuje. Nejsnazší způsob, jak ho nalézt, byl vždycky přes jeho společníky. Ale kdo se jím stal tentokrát?  
Sklonil hlavu a zatřásl jí. Takhle ho nikdy nenajde, musel na to jít jinak. Seskočil ze zídky, zabočil do opuštěné, slepé uličky a podíval se na manipulátor víru.   
Kam? Kam by jen mohl jít? Pak se pod rouškou kapuce pousmál a stiskl tlačítko. Pocítil hrubé trhnutí a Londýn se stal pouhou minulostí. 

Objevil se na rušném místě. Nečekaně a bez varování. Než se stihl rozkoukat, někdo do něj vrazil. Ohlédl se, neviděl mu do obličeje, ale zaslechl zlověstné vrčení. Podrážděně sykl a vydal se davem bezpočtu ras a druhů galaxie. 

“Ale, kohopak to tu máme?” Vešel do prostorného baru hned vedle hlavní třídy. U pultu stála kyprá servírka a mrkala na něj oběma očima. Jednou rukou se ležérně opřela o pult, druhou si přehodila utěrku přes rameno.   
“Strážce! Tebe tu už dlouho nikdo neviděl. Co tě k nám přivádí? Práce?”  
“Tak trochu,” pokývl Strážce a posadil se k baru. Nikdo z hostů o něj nezavadil pohledem. Pro zbytek byl jako neviditelný.   
“Ďáblovo pohlazení, prosím.” Objednal si a stáhl kapuci z hlavy.   
“Máš čím zaplatit?” Na místo odpovědi přistála na pultě malá zelená kulička.   
“Doufám, že jste zase neměnili prachy. Ty gumové slony jsem musel jíst ještě dva měsíce!” sykl poněkud podrážděně, přesto mu hlas mírně přeskakoval. Představa, že se někde platí sladkostmi se zdála přece jen úsměvná.   
“Tak co potřebuješ?” Před Strážcem přistála malá průhledná sklenka plná rudé tekutiny. Ta vířila, bublala a stoupaly z ní obláčky jasně modré páry. On ji uchopil a na jeden hlt vyprázdnil. Pak s ní praštil o stůl a zašklebil se. Celé jeho tělo se zatřáslo. Krk objal nezdolný plamen a ústa hořela.   
“To je síla,” zakuckal se “kolik jsi tam toho dala?!”  
“Jako vždycky, jen ty jsi nějak vypadl ze cviku. Ještě jednu?” Strážce zamával rukou, protože právě nebyl schopen slova. Kuckal a oči začaly slzet. Utřel si je kapesníkem, který přistál před ním a s úsměvem se zadíval na servírku.   
“Chci do celého vesmíru rozhlásit zprávu.”   
“Jo? Jakou?” Servírka se dala do čištění pultu kapesníkem, který mu před tím půjčila a zvědavě na něj přitom zahlížela.   
“Rozhlas všude, že hledám Doktora.”  
“Cože?” Servírka se zarazila uprostřed pohybu a její oči se přivřely. Měřila si ho pohledem a několikrát během toho olízla rty. Pak zmuchlala kapesník a hodila ho kamsi za sebe.   
“Jakého Doktora?” Odpověď ale znala již předem.   
“Ty víš jakého.”  
“Zbláznil ses? Proč ho hledáš?”  
“To je osobní.” Servírka našpulila rty a zatvářila se dotčeně. “Promiň, Oakly, tohle ti opravdu nemůžu říct. Ale potřebuju ho najít. Nebo, ať si on najde mě, je to jedno, ale musím ho vidět.” Jeho hlas zněl naléhavě, dokonce se přitom bezděky naklonil přes pult a dokonale zapomněl na žár, který mu ještě před chvíli spaloval útroby.   
“Hm,” odtušila Oakly a postavila před něj ještě jednu sklenku, tentokrát s azurově modrou tekutinou. “Na účet podniku,” mrkla, když se na ni nedůvěřivě zadíval. “Rozhlásím to, ale doufám, že víš, co děláš. Víš moc dobře, co je zač. Všichni to vědí.”  
“Poradím si s ním.” chopil se sklenky a pomalu usrkl. Tentokrát pocítil sladko-kyselou chuť a nahořklé aroma na konci. Chutnalo to dobře. Lépe, než Ďáblovo pohlazení.   
“Co máš pro mě za práci?” zeptal se, když i druhá sklenka vypadala jako čerstvě umytá.  
“Nějaké problémy na pásu asteroidů u Nobi.”  
“Problémy?”  
“Jo, zase se jim tam do toho míchají Sontarani.” Mávla Oakly ležérně rukou.   
“Sontarani? To jsou Nobini nejspíš po smrti, ne?”  
“Nejsou. Tohle je, zdá se, nějaký zkrat v jejich systému. Je jich tam jen několik desítek, ale znáš to. Žijí pro boj, doufají, že zemřou v boji a lidé z Nobi jsou… no… boj jim moc neříká.”  
“Jo,” Strážce se zasmál. ”Fajn, beru to. Sontarany mám rád. Je s nimi sranda.”  
“Dokud tě nezabijí,” podotkla Oakly a podala Strážci malou destičku s dalšími informacemi a prosbou o pomoc.   
“To už mi to bude ale jedno.” mrkl na ni a zastrčil si destičku do kapsy bundy. “Tak jo, má drahá, uvidíme se.”   
“Počkej!” zvolala Oakly a on se otočil. “Kam chceš, aby za tebou přišel?”  
“Nechal jsem ti na pultě souřadnice.” mrkl Strážce a skutečně. Pod sklenkou ležel kousek papíru s řadou číslic a písmen. Oakly na to chvíli zírala a pak si papírek zastrčila do zástěry. Poslala Strážci vzduchem polibek a on zmizel v davu na ulici. 

“Pás asteroidů u Nobi…” mručel si pro sebe a snažil se přitom nastavit manipulátor víru. Potíž spočívala v tom, že občas nedělal svou práci jak měl a svého nositele poslal někam úplně jinam, občas také do naprosto jiné doby.   
Strážce se pro sebe konečně usmál. Letmo se rozhlédl, nechtěl přitahovat pozornost, i když obyvatelé asteroidu Klumos, kde právě stál, byli zvyklí na všechno možné.   
Ještě jednou mu zrak sjel k displeji. Pokývl hlavou a dotkl se ho. Prudké trhnutí ho vyrvalo z místa, a pak tvrdě dopadl na podlahu. Nestávalo se, že by neudržel rovnováhu, jenže tohle přistání bylo jiné. Cítil to už před tím. Jakoby propadl nějakým štítem nebo neviditelnou hranicí.


	2. Stará známá

Všude kolem něj se rozprostírala neprostupná tma. Zamrkal, ale bez účinku. Oči ještě nestihly přivyknout tmě. Podíval se proto na jasně zářící manipulátor. Zářil červeně, což znamenalo, že než bude moci znovu skočit, bude muset nějakou dobu počkat. To ale věděl, zajímalo ho, zda nenaměřil nějaké zvláštní hodnoty během přesunu. Manipulátor však nic neukázal.   
Nespokojeně mlaskl a vytáhl svůj šroubovák. Přestože stál na naprosto neznámém místě, připadal si klidný. Pozorně naslouchal zvukům kolem sebe, ale kromě svého srdce a dechu nezaslechl už nic.   
Namířil proto šroubovák nad sebe a pomalu s ním oskenoval místo kolem. Šroubovák zářil a jemně bzučel. A konečně!   
“Ti prevíti!” sykl Strážce a na tváři mu zahrál úsměv. “Oni se připravili! Takže někoho čekají. Oh, jsou učenliví!” Mluvil sice sám se sebou, ale to mu nevadilo. Dělával to často. Sám sebe potom utvrzoval v tom, že je to normální a lépe se mu pak přemýšlí.   
Šroubovák ukázal něco jako časovou bariéru, která chránila místo. Protože však Sontarané nebyli právě vědátoři, nebo alespoň tihle určitě ne, měla jejich bariéra díry. Proto se tam dostal, jen ho to stálo poněkud tvrdé přistání. 

A konečně si už i oči přivykly tmě a on rozeznával alespoň hrubé obrysy věcí kolem sebe. S nataženou rukou před sebou a za pomoci šroubováku lokalizoval dveře a vydal se k nim.   
“Jáu!” zaječel náhle. Zakopl o něco na zemi. Hned na to se ozvalo dunění, jako když se spustí lavina a kolem něj se rozsypalo cosi po podlaze. Neviděl, co to bylo, jen vedle své ruky nahmatal něco kulatého, mírně oslizlého a velkého asi jako tenisový míč. Nechal si kouli v ruce a opatrně se postavil. Rukou se šroubovákem si pohladil bouli tvořící se vzadu na zátylku a tvář křivil nelibostí. Připadal si jako hlupák. Na tohle ho měl šroubovák upozornit, ale nějak se nestalo.   
Šoupal proto raději jednu nohu před druhou, až se nataženou rukou jemně opřel o kov před sebou. Musely to být dveře. Několikrát cvakl šroubovákem, ve dveřích to cvaklo a otevřely se.   
V tom okamžiku se jeho zorničky zúžily. Srdce se rozbušilo a adrenalin prudce vylétl nahoru.   
Před ním stál, zatím zády k němu, sontaranský válečník. A ten se právě zvědavě otočil. 

“Kdo jsi?! Tady nemáš co pohledávat! Identifikuj se!” štěkl po něm a namířil na něj svou zbraň.  
“Já tady jen hledám kavárnu. Říkali, že je tu prý skvělá,” široce se na sontarana usmál a mírně se pohupoval na špičkách. Šroubovák připravený v ruce. “Asi mi neřeknete, kudy mám jít, že?”  
“Budeš zničen ve jménu Sontaranské říše, ty jeden malý plaze!”  
“Plaze?” zamračil se pobaveně Strážce. “Nejsem plaz, jsem člověk. Tedy… technicky.” mírně protočil oči v sloup a znovu se usmál.  
“To je ještě horší! Lidé jsou jako havěť, žádní válečníci, budeš…” co bude, to se Strážce už nedozvěděl.   
Rozmáchl se, hodil koulí, kterou vzal ve skladišti, o protější stěnu, ta se odrazila a zasáhla sontarana přímo do krmícího otvoru vzadu na krku. Sontaran padl omráčeně k zemi a Strážce se široce ušklíbl.   
“Mám vás rád. Jste vážně k popukání… takové malé bramboráky.” Překročil omráčeného bojovníka a obezřetně nakoukl za roh. Špicoval uši, ale nikde se nic nedělo. Tenhle jeden válečník tam stál nejspíš skutečně sám. Co přesně hlídal, to však zatím netušil. 

Probíhal opatrně lodí a nakukoval do každé chodby. Zdálo se však, že ať už byl kdekoliv, byl tam také sám. Nikde nezahlédl žádná okna a nemohl si být proto jistý, kde přesně je. V pásu asteroidů plulo jen několik dostatečně velkých a obydlených, ale na kterém stál, to netušil. Musel to zjistit.   
Konečně v další chodbě narazil na terminál. Běžně ukazoval jen hodnoty jako teplotu a vlhkost, ale se sonickým šroubovákem brzy pronikl do systému a konečně pochopil.   
Skupina sontaranů právě evidentně plenila největší z asteroidů a masakrovala tamnější obyvatele. Aby se však na hlavní asteroid dostal, musel nejprve najít transport. Ten někde poblíž musel být. Jenže takhle tam nemohl. Zabili by ho. On neměl žádnou zbraň jen svůj šroubovák. Musel něco vymyslet… rychle, než bude pozdě. 

Olízl si suché rty, poupravil bundu, šroubovák držel v ruce a pobíhal chodbami sem a tam až ho konečně uviděl.   
Malá plošina, víceméně skrytá ve výklenku ve zdi. Namířil na ni šroubovákem a úsilí mu přitom křivilo tvář. Musel přepsat transportní protokol. Pak stiskl tlačítko, zahalila ho jasná záře a on se zjevil na můstku lodi.   
Plula stabilně na oběžné dráze nad asteroidy a co bylo úplně nejlepší, zela naprostou prázdnotou. Sontarané nepředpokládali, že by se na loď někdo dostal a protože byli celí žhaví do boje, všichni právě drancovali asteroid.   
Strážce se pro sebe vítězoslavně usmál a nemarnil ani minutu. Doběhl k ovládacímu počítači a za pomoci svého šroubováku nastavil automatický odlet lodi.   
“Jsem tak geniální…” pochválil sám sebe a přitom se ohlédl. Trochu mu povadl úsměv na tváři, když mu došlo, že tam vlastně stojí sám, ale stejně. Mohl nechat loď vybuchnout, ale to nebyl jeho styl. Snažil se nezabíjet, pokud jen mohl. Násilím už ztratil moc.   
Navíc se postaral, aby sontarané nemohli jeho nastavení obejít a pro jistotu jim také znemožnil poslat nouzový kód. Takhle poletí vesmírem, dokud se někdo nebude chtít jejich lodi zmocnit. Pak budou moci vesele bojovat dál. 

Zamnul si ruce, trochu šíleně se pro sebe zasmál a opět odběhl k transportu. Šroubovák zavrčel, jasná záře objala Strážce do své náruče a vypustila ho uprostřed bitevního pole. Uprostřed totální zkázy.   
Domy hořely, vybuchovaly, lidé ječeli a utíkali před sontaranskými válečníky, kteří lačnící po boji masakrovali každého, kdo jim přišel pod ruku. Místní neuměli válčit. Vždy se spoléhali na pomoc zvenčí, ale jako teď, čas od času se stávalo, že pomoc dorazila pozdě. 

Strážce se rychle rozhlédl. Stál v ulici jejíž obě strany lemovaly rozbořené domy. Pak uviděl výbuch a tlaková vlna ho srazila k zemi. Ozvalo se pronikavé zaječení a on se chvíli cítil dezorientovaně. Dopadl na záda a nad sebou spatřil oranžovorudou záři dalších vybuchujících budov.   
Vydrápal se na nohy a zaskřípal zuby. Jeho postoj každému naznačoval, že je připraven k boji. Šroubovák pevně stiskl v ruce a vyrazil troskami ulice.   
Sontarané si ho nejprve vůbec nevšimli. Trvalo jim to a způsobilo takový šok, že po něm nezačali ani pálit. 

“No tak, vy brambory! To si říkáte válečníci?! Neumíte si najít sobě rovné?” zařval na ně Strážce a otočil se kolem dokola. Všude stáli Sontarané a mířili na něj zbraněmi.   
“Neurážej Sontaranské válečníky!” opáčil jeden z nich.  
“Jaké? Žádných jsem si nevšiml!” zašklebil se Strážce a rozmáchl se rukama. “Ou, vy myslíte vás!” předstíral údiv a začal se smát. Brzy však přimhouřil oči a namířil ukazovák levé ruky na nejbližšího z nich.   
“Nejste válečníci, jste brambory, které vraždí nevinné lidi! Co je tu tak důležitého, že drancujete svět, který se nebrání?!”  
Sontaran zkřivil svou tvář a zdálo se, že každým okamžikem vystřelí. Nestalo se tak.   
“Nebudeme odpovídat na vaše otázky. Zničíme vás!”   
“Oh, vážně? Kdo přesně?”  
“Já, generál Pert, velký válečník!”  
“Jo, nebo bramborák…” podotkl tiše, spíše jen pro sebe, Strážce. “Nikdy jsem o nikom takovém neslyšel. Ale co tohle!” vytáhl svůj sonický šroubovák a zdvihl do vzduchu tak, aby ho všichni dobře viděli. “Poznáváte to?!” Ve tvářích některých Sontaranů zahlédl cosi jako úlek. Někteří dokonce ustoupili o krok zpět.   
“Vy jste Doktor! Náš nepřítel!” zvolal generál Pert.   
“Co?” nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou Strážce a odplivl si na zem. “Doktor? Tak zle snad nevypadám, ne?” otočil se znovu kolem dokola s rukama rozpaženýma. Pak se opět přímo zadíval na generála a jeho ústa se při mluvení stova pohnula.  
“Já jsem Strážce a přišel jsem těmto lidem na pomoc. Odejděte, nebo to budu muset udělat za vás.” Teď už si nehrál. Tohle myslel smrtelně vážně a generál to vycítil.  
“Nám nebude nikdo rozkazovat! Žádného Strážce neznáme! A brzy budete také mrtvý! Sontar…” než to však stačil dokončit, Strážce na něj namířil svým šroubovákem.   
“Co to děláte?” zeptal se generál Pert zmateně. “Vaše zbraň je proti nám neúčinná.”  
“Moje “zbraň”, jak říkáte, právě aktivovala všechny vaše teleportační náramky. Máte asi deset vteřin, než se aktivují. Pápá.” sladce se na generála usmál a dokonce mu zamával.   
Všichni sontaranští bojovníci se zmateně zahleděli na náramky a než kdokoliv z nich stačil něco udělat, všichni byli teleportování zpět na loď. Strážce se širokým úsměvem na tváři zaklonil hlavu. Loď na orbitě se jevila spíš jako větší mrak, ale viditelná byla. Ale ne na dlouho. Její motory se spustily, přesně, jak plánoval a loď najednou mizela v temné hlubině vesmíru. 

“No, to bychom měli.” zamnul si ruce a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Z trosek se pomalu trousili lidé. Někteří zranění, jiní pouze vyděšení. Kráčeli k němu, jako by snad byl nějaký anděl a děkovali mu za záchranu.   
Pozornost více lidí ho vždycky uváděla do rozpaků, proto se i tentokrát hbitě vymanil z davu a než stiskl manipulátor víru, ještě se otočil.  
“Jsem Strážce. Rozhlaste to, kde můžete. Hlídám nevinné světy a trestám vinné!” pak stiskl tlačítko a všem lidem zmizel před očima. 

Tentokrát ze sebe mohl mít dobrý pocit. Tentokrát to proběhlo tak, jak si to plánoval. Nejvíc ho hřálo u srdce, že i když jsou domovy lidí v pásu asteroidů v troskách, jejich životy jsou, alespoň pro teď, zachráněny. Přesně proto to dělal. Proto riskoval svůj život. Aby pomohl jiným.   
Ve chvílích, kdy se neocitl v nějakém nebezpečí, si připadal nevyužitý. Nudil se. Toužil po akci.  
Možná nastal čas podívat se za starou známou. Sám pro sebe se pousmál. Už to bylo dlouho, co se za ní vydal. Musel to napravit.

Stormcage, zadržovací zařízení pro nebezpečné zločince i jiná individua z poloviny vesmíru. Chráněno těmi nejlepšími technologiemi, těmi nejlepšími strážci, přesto se v tomto vězení nacházela osoba, která si téměř svévolně mizela na malé výlety s přáteli a z mříží si těžkou hlavu nedělala.  
Strážce moc dobře věděl, jak obejít zámky, které zabraňovaly nepovolenému vniknutí do objektu a s naprostou pečlivostí se přemístil do chodby uvnitř vězení.   
“Zase vedle!” plácl se do čela a popoběhl o pár cel vedle. Všechny zely prázdnotou, až na jednu.   
“River!” zvolal nadšeně a žena sedící na posteli s knihou v ruce leknutím nadskočila.  
“No, to je dost, že ses přišel podívat! Už jsou to týdny!” na oko nazlobeně odložila knihu, postavila se a založila si trucovitě ruce na prsou. Dlouho jí však uražený pohled nevydržel.   
“Posadíš se?” ukázala na malé křesílko v rohu její cely.   
“A mám? Přece jen bych neměl…”  
“Co? Vloupat se i do cely?” zasmála se hlasitě. “Už ses vloupal do basy, o co horší to bude, když se vloupeš i do cely?”  
“Většinou z basy lidé utíkají,” podotkl Strážce, mrkl na ni a za pomoci šroubováku si otevřel mříže. “Tak rád tě vidím,” objal ji a pevně přitiskl k sobě. Jeho tělem se rozlilo teplo. Náruč blízké osoby zahřála na duši. Ona ho jemně hladila po zádech a on pocítil klid a bezpečí. Konečně od sebe odstoupili a on se posadil do křesla. Nohy hodil na stolek a spokojeně se na ni usmál.   
“Omlouvám se. Chtěl jsem přijít dřív, ale neměl jsem čas. Hledal jsem…”  
“...Doktora?”  
“Jak to víš?” zarazil se Strážce. Mírně se zamračil a pravou rukou bezděky sevřel opěrku křesla.   
“Copak jsi to nevyhlásil po celém širém vesmíru? Každým koutem se nese zpráva, že Strážce hledá Doktora.” mírně sklopila hlavu a zadívala se mu přímo do očí. Intenzivní pohled mu byl krajně nepříjemný, proto co chvíli zkoumal praskliny na zdi nebo počítal mříže.   
“Proč ho hledáš?” zeptala se River a naklonila se blíž k němu.   
“Vždyť víš. Existuje jen jediný důvod.” zavrtěl přitom hlavou a zabodl pohled do země. Jeho tělo objala nervozita. Ruce se začínaly potit. Shodil nohy ze stolku a poposedl si.   
“Nemůžeš ho hledat plný hněvu. Nemyslíš potom racionálně!”  
“Proč ne? Zaslouží si to!” zaťal ruce do opěrek a každé jediné slovo procedil skrze zaťaté zuby. Najednou v něm začal růst vztek. Vzpomněl si na jejich poslední setkání. Na ten jeho nechápavý výraz v obličeji a nenáviděl na něm každou vrásku, každý chloupek, každou nit jeho saka.  
Z myšlenek ho vytrhla dlaň položená na jeho stehno. River seděla na stolku před ním, hleděla mu zblízka do očí a pravou dlaní ho hladila. Konejšivě, téměř mateřsky. Uvědomil si, že se zachoval jako hlupák a ve tváři se mu usadil výraz zahanbení.   
“Promiň,” trvalo celou věčnost, než se donutil podívat jí do tváře. “Slibuji, že až ho najdu, pokusím se s ním mluvit klidně. Jen nevím, jestli to dokážu. Když ho vidím…” opět ten vztekl bublající pod povrchem.   
“Hej,” River ho jemně uchopila za bradu a otočila proti sobě. “Věřím, že se ovládneš, ale měl by sis dávat pozor.”  
“Na co?”  
“Na Stínové prohlášení.”  
“Vím, že po mně jdou,” přikývl Strážce.  
“Ale nevíš, že požádali Doktora, aby tě přivedl. A asi nemusím říkat, že to s chutí přijal.”  
“Cože?” Strážce vyskočil na nohy. “Kdy?!” v tu ránu začal přecházet po cele tam a zpět. Jednou rukou si mnul bradu, druhou měl zastrčenou v kapse. Ve tváři se střídaly výrazy zmatení, nevíry, vzteku a zášti.  
“Byl tu?”  
“Ano.”  
“Kdy?”  
“Docela nedávno.”  
“Mluvil o mně?”  
“Spíš se jen letmo zmínil.”  
“Řekla jsi mu něco?”  
“Já…”  
“River!”  
“Co bych mu měla říct? Nevěřil by mi. Musí na to přijít sám a ty bys mu v tom měl pomoct!” vstala a uchopila Strážce oběma rukama za ramena. “Musíš jen být opatrný! Stínové prohlášení se za tebou hnát nebude, ale on ano. Zvlášť potom, co jsi všude rozhlásil, že hledáš jeho. Bude nebezpečný. Dávej pozor!”  
“Vždycky.” usmál se konečně Strážce a znovu River objal.   
“Už bys měl jít. Brzy přijde kontrola, nemusí tě vidět uvnitř mé cely. Vlastně tě nemusí vidět vůbec uvnitř Stormcage.” Pousmála se na něj, pohladila ho po tváři a on mírně přikývl.   
“Zase se vrátím,” slíbil. Když vycházel z cely, měl dojem, že jeho tělo trhá zevnitř jakási prázdnota. Tolik by ji chtěl dostat ven, ale až moc dobře si uvědomoval, že něco takového není možné. Navíc, ona sama se dokázala dostat ven pokaždé, když to bylo nutné. Potichu se pro sebe při té vzpomínce pousmál. Zahnal chmurné myšlenky, naposledy se ohlédl a skočil pryč.


	3. Tajemství

Asteroid Klumos se stal tak trochu jeho útočištěm. Domovem, který sice nebyl tak docela klidný a bezpečný, ale protože se na něm mísily různé rasy z celého vesmíru a dařilo se na něm černému obchodu, on a podobné jiné existence, se tam mohl cítit relativně v bezpečí.   
Narazil na něj vlastně náhodou. Během jedné z poruch manipulátoru víru. Původně plánoval skončit někde úplně jinde, ale nakonec se to ukázalo jako výhra.   
Našel si tu práci, přátele, místo, kam se mohl vrátit. 

Seděl u pultu v Baru Nechtěných a už dobrých pět minut zkoumal dno prázdné sklenky.   
“Na co myslíš?” Oakly ho delší dobu starostlivě pozorovala. Opřela se o pult před ním a svýma pronikavě žlutýma očima se na něj zadívala. On její pohled neopětoval. Dál zkoumal dno sklenky a jen zavrtěl hlavou. Párkrát naprázdno mlaskl, prsty volné ruky bubnoval o odrbanou desku a do hovoru se příliš nehrnul.   
“Hej, no tak! Znám tě už nějakou dobu, poznám, když je něco špatně. Vyklop to. Bude ti líp.” Jemně do něj šťouchla a on konečně zdvihl zrak.  
“Mělas někdy pocit, že to, co chceš udělat, je správné, že na to máš plné právo, ale něco ti stejně neustále říkalo, že to stejně nedokážeš?” Oakly zmateně zamrkala.  
“No, ne. Nejspíš ne. Nemám páru, o čem to mluvíš.” Přiznala popravdě.  
“To je jedno,” trpce se usmál Strážce. “Přišlo mi tohle.” Ukázal jí malý kousek papíru. Vypadal jako ten, který tu předtím nechal, jen na tomhle byly jiné souřadnice.   
“Od koho to je?”  
“To nevím.” Promnul papír v ruce a nespouštěl ho z očí. Vpíjel se pohledem do každého tahu, do každé tečky. V ústech zaznamenal hořkou pachuť. Něco uvnitř ho tlačilo a nutilo k činnosti.   
“Nechceš tam jít, že ne?”  
“Proč bych neměl?”  
“Chceš se nechat chytit, blázne?” Oakly ho jemně přetáhla utěrkou, kterou svírala v ruce a on prudce ucukl.   
“Hele!” nezlobil se však, smál se. Věděl, že jeho kamarádka to myslí dobře. Znovu se podíval na papír.   
“Já musím. Třeba je to důležité.”  
“Nebýváš hlupák, ale dneska jsi toho asi vypil moc. Musí ti být jasné, kdo ti to poslal.” Zírala na něj s očima dokořán a on v ní na malý moment spatřil svou matku. Přesně takhle se na něj kdysi dívala, když udělal nějakou hloupost.   
“Je mi to jasné, Oakly.”  
“Půjdeš tam, viď?”  
“Jistě. Však jsem si o to říkal.”  
“Tak buď alespoň opatrný!” uchopila ho za ruku položenou na desce a pevně ji stiskla. On ji také stiskl a usmál se.   
“Vždycky.”

Souřadnice ho zavedly na ponurou planetu v zapadlém kvadrantu spirální galaxie daleko od jiných. Téměř opuštěný svět. Žilo v něm jen pár ras, které se však povětšinou vyhýbaly zbytku vesmíru.   
Strážce si na planetě připadal nesvůj. Jakoby tam nepatřil. Jakoby ho něco neustále sledovalo. Vlasy se mu ježily na zátylku a neustále pociťoval jemné chvění v nohách.   
V části planety, kam přistál, nežili žádní obyvatelé. Obloha byla v tu dobu zatažená a hrozila prudkým deštěm. Cítil to ve vzduchu. Tu vlhkost a podivné napětí. To pociťoval i on. Od zadaných souřadnic stál ještě dost daleko, ale to měl v plánu. Netušil, do jakých nesnází by se dostal, kdyby se pokusil přistát přímo na místě. Rozhodně se nechystal nechat chytit do pasti. Alespoň prozatím.

Krok za krokem se blížil k označenému místu. Procházel hustým lesem. Pomalu padala tma a on sotva viděl pod nohy. Nemálokrát zakopl o kořen nebo vyčnívající pařez. Přesto nezastavil. Čím víc se blížil k místu, tím víc stoupalo napětí. Oči neustále létaly po obzoru a uši se snažily zaslechnout cokoliv neobvyklého. Les se zdál až příliš tichý. Jedinými zvuky však bylo pouze křupání větví a šustění listů pod jeho nohama.   
A konečně se před ním otevřela. Malá planina končící strmým srázem dolů, do údolí. Lehce se pousmál. Už chápal, proč měl přijít sem. Pokud dojde až k okraji, s největší pravděpodobností mu něco zabrání dostat se pryč v případě nouze. Vlastně tedy šlo o takovou past.   
A on se rozhodl do ní vlézt. 

Na hranici lesa přece jen zaváhal. Držel se pravou rukou kmene stromu. Vnímal jeho nerovný, drsný povrch. Pak nasál noční vzduch. Štípal a pálil uvnitř dutin. Na kůži ho štípal chlad a zavrtával se pod oblečení. Každá chvíle, kterou tam strávil, prodlužovala mučivé čekání, proto vykročil. Tráva pod jeho nohama zakřupala. Ležela na ní tenká vrstva ledu. On kráčel k okraji s bradou zdviženou a s jistotou, že je tohle místo monitorováno. Ve chvíli, kdy vykročil ze stínu o něm jistě vědí. Přesto to udělal.   
Došel až na konec. Stál jen krok od propasti. Dolů neviděl. Padla tma. Pohltila vše kolem i jeho samotného. Natáhl si kapuci přes hlavu, ruce zastrčil do kapes a vyčkával. Pohupoval se ze špiček na paty, chvíli si broukal jakousi neznámou melodii a snažil se nemyslet na tíživé myšlenky, které mu plnily mysl. 

Náhle ticho proťalo, jako švihnutí bičem, jasné světlo a podivný zvuk. Neotočil se. Znal ten zvuk. Věděl, co se děje za jeho zády. Konečně. Teď se mohla ukázat pravda. Pravou rukou si stiskl bundu ve výši spodních žeber, aby se ujistil, že šroubovák je na svém místě. Byl tam a vyčkával, až ho jeho majitel použije.   
Za zády zaslechl jemné zavrzání. To se nejspíš otevřely dveře. Pak zakřupání ledu na trávě, jako když jí procházel on sám. Brzy však nastalo úplné ticho. On se stále neotočil.

“Přišel jste.” ozvalo se mu za zády a teprve teď se konečně otočil. Temně modrou budku nemohl přehlédnout. Z jejích malých oken se linulo slabé světlo a osvětlovalo siluetu muže, jež stál před ní. Do obličeje mu neviděl, ale na tom nezáleželo. Moc dobře věděl, o koho jde.   
Strážce naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu a vyčkával.   
Druhý muž si také zastrčil ruce do kapes a postoupil o krok k němu.   
“Vesmírem se nese zpráva, že Strážce hledá Doktora. Jste nemocný?”  
“Možná. Jediné, co vím je, že jen vy mi dokážete pomoct.”  
“Ano? Jak?” Doktor mluvil tiše, přesto v náznacích poznal něco nebezpečného. “Při našem posledním setkání jste se mě pokusil zabít.”  
“Z vaší smrti bych nic neměl,” odtušil suše Strážce. “Chci jen, abyste zaplatil za to, jak jste mi zničil život.”  
“Zničil život?” Doktor postoupil o další krok. “Tak povězte, jak jsem vám zničil život?”  
Strážce vytáhl obě ruce z kapes. Nutkání ho táhlo ke šroubováku, ale odolal. Doktorův klid ho vytáčel. Věděl, že už se neudrží dlouho a dojde k mohutné explozi. To nesměl dopustit. Musel se ovládat. To on přece chtěl. Vyprovokovat ho. Dostat záminku ho napadnout.  
“Nemáte ani ponětí, co svými zásahy způsobujete, Doktore,” zasyčel tak klidně, jak jen dokázal. “Poletujete si vesmírem, zachraňujete, ale už se neohlížíte na to, co svým jednáním způsobíte!”  
“A vy snad ano?” otázal se Doktor.  
“Já nevzal tolik životů. Nezničil tolik domovů, tolik planet!” Strážcem cloumal vztek, který už nedokázal ovládnout. Jemně se přihrbil, jednu ruku připravenou vytáhnout šroubovák a přitom nespouštěl Doktora z očí.  
“Slyším jen fňukání ublíženého dítěte.” Ťal Doktor do živého. “Stínové prohlášení na vás vydalo zatykač. Máte teď jen dvě možnosti. Buď půjdete se mnou po dobrém, nebo budu nucen to udělat po zlém.”  
“Zkus to!” Strážce vytáhl svůj šroubovák a Doktor okamžitě učinil totéž. Stáli teď naproti sobě jako při nějakém souboji. Byla jen otázka, který z nich zaútočí jako první. 

Minuty se vlekly, jeden mířil na druhého, ale nikdo se neodvážil udělat první krok.   
“Nedělej hlouposti, hochu! Prohrál jsi!” Doktor mluvil tiše, jeho hlas byl přesto dokonale slyšet.  
“Nikdy se nevz…”  
Oba najednou na okamžik oslepila záře prudkého světla. Naráz si zakryli oči a snažili se přijít na to, co ji způsobilo.  
“Nazdar, hoši!” Záře zmizela a místo ní na mýtině stála…  
“River?!” zvolali oba zároveň a stejně tak se na sebe zároveň zmateně podívali. Ani jeden nechápal, co se to děje.  
“No, vidím, že jsem přišla akorát včas.” Usoudila River, když jí pohled padl na vytažené sonické šroubováky. “Mohli byste být oba od té dobroty a ty své hračky zase uklidit, co říkáte?”  
“Tohle je zločinec, River. Nepřibližuj se k němu!” Upozornil ji Doktor.  
“Jestli já jsem zločinec, tak by mě pak zajímalo, jaké slovo se hodí na tebe, Doktore!” vyprskl Strážce a trochu se narovnal. Šroubovák sice stále držel pevně v ruce, tu však pomalu skláněl dolů.   
“Přišel jsem ho zatknout.” pokračoval dál Doktor, ale pohled mu už mířil na Strážce, nikoliv na River.   
“Ooo, tak zatknout. Tak do toho, Doktore! Schválně, jestli se to povede!” Strážce rozpřáhl obě ruce a chvíli připomínal strašáka do pole.   
“Nechte toho! Oba dva!” Postavila se mezi ně River a přísným pohledem si je oba měřila. “Do TARDIS, hned!”   
“River, ale…”  
“Do TARDIS, Doktore. Hned!” nesmlouvala a Doktor ji sjel přísným pohledem.  
“Víš dobře, že rozkazy od nikoho nepřijímám.”  
“Tohle není rozkaz, Doktore. Vlez už dovnitř a ty také, dělejte!” River chytila Strážce za jedno rameno a přitáhla si ho blíž k sobě.   
“Alespoň pro jednou mě poslechni!” sykla mu do ucha a postrčila před sebe.   
Strážce se nezmohl na slovo. Nechtělo se mu do té budky vstoupit ani náznakem. Ne snad, že by měl strach z létání, ale protože potom bude jistě v pasti a to se mu krajně nelíbilo.   
Doktor se však náhle otočil, otevřel dveře budky a vešel dovnitř. River pokynula Strážci rukou a nechala ho vstoupit druhého, a pak za sebou zavřela dveře.


	4. Nový život

“Hezká, že?” položila Strážci ruku kolem ramen a usmála se. Byla však v tu chvíli jediná.   
“Vysvětli mi, co se tu děje, River. Co tady vůbec děláš? Odkud ho znáš?!” Doktorův obličej ničemu nerozuměl. Stál se založenýma rukama opřený o ovládací konzoli a zamračeným, naštvaným výrazem si měřil zejména Strážce pohledem.  
“Myslím, že by ti to měl vysvětlit Strážce.” mrkla na něj.   
“Cože? Nic mu vysvětlovat nebudu! Chce mě strčit do basy!”  
“Ano, to chci,” souhlasil Doktor a otočil se ke konzoli. “Vezmu tě ke Stínovému prohlášení, co s tebou pak udělají, to je jejich věc.”  
“Počkej, Doktore. Věřím, že to nechceš udělat.” River postoupila o krok k němu. Naléhavost v její tváři ho donutila se zamyslet.  
“Proč bych neměl, River? Co se tu děje?”  
“Jsi přece Doktor. Tak se podívej, co je zač.” kývla hlavou ke Strážci a ten se na ni zaraženě ohlédl.  
“Cože?”   
V Doktorově tváři však svitlo. Z ovládací konzole vytáhl cosi malého, co schoval do dlaně, došel ke Strážci a bez varování mu bodl do levé paže úzkou jehlu.  
“Au!” sykl Strážce a Doktor nehnul ani brvou.  
“Jen vzorek krve. Tolik to snad nebolelo.”  
Strážce neřekl ani slovo. Pravačkou si masíroval místo vpichu a zlostně na Doktora zahlížel. Překvapivě však už necítil ten vztek, co předtím venku. Možná to bylo TARDIS samotnou, možná přítomností River. Ona ho dokázala vždycky tak nejak uklidit. 

“To není možné…” Doktor mluvil ke konzoli a zaujatě zíral na monitory.   
“Co říkáš, Doktore?” zeptala se River, přestože Strážce si byl naprosto jistý, že ho slyšela.  
“Nic takového není možné.” otočil se Doktor a zrak mu spočinul na Strážci. “On přece nemůže být…”  
“Myslíš?” River bezděky položila Strážci ruku na hrudník. Ten sebou lehce cukl, ale nechal ji. Pouze tam stál, ruce obě spuštěné podél boků a pohledem nepřetržitě sledoval Doktora.  
“Pokud mi nevěříš, pojď se ujistit sám.” Doktor k nim váhavým krokem došel. Jeho obličej křivil šok, nedůvěra a ještě něco, co se nedalo přesně určit. Velice pomalu natáhl ruku a přiložil ji Strážci na hrudník. Ten dýchal zrychleně, ale nepohnul se. Stále měl kapuci přehozenou přes hlavu, z podní však Doktora velice pečlivě sledoval.   
“To nemůže být... “ Doktor ucukl a ustoupil o krok zpět.   
“Výsledky nelžou, Doktore. Je to napůl člověk, ale napůl, možná, že víc, než jen napůl, Pán času.”  
“Jak?” vydechl Doktor.  
“To řekni ty mně.” ozval se Strážce s Doktor se na něj zmateně podíval.   
“Jak to myslíš?”  
“Něco se ti nejspíš sakra nepovedlo, tati,” sykl trpce Strážce a Doktor zůstal v úžasnu naprosto ohromen stát. Nezmohl se na jediné slovo. Strážce si mezitím sundal kapuci, aby mu konečně viděl do tváře. Tvrdým výrazem se díval otci do očí a do určité míry si užíval ten pocit jeho zmatení, nevíry a také strachu. 

“Ne,” máchl Doktor rukama a znovu se otočil k monitorům, které však stále ukazovaly tytéž výsledky. “Ne, ne, ne, ne! To prostě nemůže být pravda!”  
“A přesto je.” River došla až k němu a jemně ho uchopila za paži. Podíval se jí do očí. Viděla v nich zmatek a snahu všechno pochopit.   
“Jak? Kdy?”  
“No, nejspíš někdy před dvaceti lety!” I Strážce udělal pár kroků k nim a pravou rukou přejížděl po kovovém zábradlí. V půli cesty se zastavil a bokem se o zábradlí opřel. Jeho tmavé oči sledovaly Doktora. Nemohl rozhodnout, co právě cítí. Už by to nenazval hněvem. Tak nějak z něj právě tahle emoce opadla, když pravda vyšla najevo, ale koktejl neurčitých pocitů v něm koloval a spaloval žíly zevnitř. Uvědomil si, že se po celém těle třese. Nezvladatelně, nekontrolovatelně. Možná, že na první pohled to nešlo znát, ale on to věděl. Křečovitě stiskl ledové zábradlí a čekal. Co mu Doktor mohl jen říct? On však neříkal nic. Přivřenýma očima přejížděl mezi ním a River.   
“Dvacet let?” vyřkl to tiše, spíš zašeptal.   
“Tolik mi je,” přikývl Strážce.  
“Proto jsi mě hledal?”  
“Proto,” přisvědčil. “Měl jsem vztek. Toužil jsem se pomstít. Za všechno, co jsem musel vytrpět!” opět pokročil k nim. Náhle se uvnitř něho něco probudilo. Jako spící vulkán, který hrozí erupcí. Každé slovo pečlivě vážil, ale z jeho úst vycházelo jako plné jedu. Mělo zabolet, mělo zranit.   
Ve tváři se mu usadil ublížený výraz. Celá tvář zrudla zlostí a na kratičký okamžik, než si to uvědomil, se mu v koutku oka objevila také malá slza.   
“Teď už nemáš?” Šlo o zbytečnou otázku, protože Strážce právě trochu připomínal pitbula připraveného vrhnout se na svou kořist.   
“Víš, vlastně se mu nedivím, Doktore.” vmísila se do hovoru River a oba se na ni ohlédli. “Létáš si vesmírem, ale nikdy by tě něco takového nenapadlo. Proč?”  
“Protože bych nic takového neudělal!”  
“Jo, takže jsem asi jen výmysl!” procedil Strážce mezi zuby.   
“Hele, i kdyby se to přece jen stalo, přece by na to někdo musel přijít už dávno, ne? Lidé přece dělají takové ty prohlídky, ne?”   
“Kam míříš, Doktore?” otázala se River.  
“Nevěřím, že nevěděl, že je jiný než ostatní.”  
“Nevěděl. Byla to nehoda.” Ozval se strážce. Působil trochu klidněji, ale opravdu jen o trochu.   
“Jak by to mohla být jen nehoda?” zasmál se trpce Doktor a začal přecházet kolem řídící konzole.   
“Byla. Byla jsem u toho.”  
“Cože?!” Doktor nemohl uvěřit svým uším. “Nechcete mi to vysvětlit?”  
“Co když… ti to spíš ukáže? Ještě tu máš to zařízení na přehrávání vzpomínek, ne?”  
“Někde,” přikývl Doktor. River mezitím kývla na Strážce a ten došel k nim.   
“Chceš to udělat?” zahleděla se mu hluboko do očí. Přikývl. Věnoval jeden tvrdý pohled Doktorovi a vyčkával. 

Za malou chvíli už Strážce držel v ruce podivný přístroj. Připomínal kus švihadla, jen o hodně kratší. Jeden konec držel on, druhý Doktor.   
“Jseš si jistá, že je to bezpečné?” zeptal se nedůvěřivě River. “Nepřijde mi, že by to mělo fungovat.”  
“Funguje to výborně! Sám jsem to vymyslel!” opáčil Doktor.  
“No, výborně. Tak to nás to nejspíš zabije…”  
“Nech toho a soustřeď se!” šťouchla do něj River. “Mysli na ten den, mysli na to, co se stalo. Nesnaž se skrývat detaily, ukaž všechno. Není se čeho bát.” Něco v jejím hlase ho donutilo uvěřit, že má pravdu.   
Potlačil zachvění po těle, pevněji stiskl madlo přístroje, zhluboka se nadechl a zavřel oči. Projela jím prudká bolest. Sykl, ale oči neotevřel. Vzdáleně, jako ozvěnu, zaslechl River, jak na něj promlouvá. Musel se soustředit. A za chvíli to opravdu dokázal. Překonal prvotní šok, kdy se přístroj napojil na jeho podvědomí a ocitl se v minulosti. 

Stál na ulici malého města. Za zády mu silnice stoupala do kopce, do lesa. Po levé ruce měl prudký travnatý svah a malé dětské hřiště. Po pravé ruce první domky.   
Hořely. Celá ulice připomínala zapálenou pochodeň. Většinu domů objaly plameny. Šlehaly z oken, ze dveří, někde se dokonce propadla střecha. Zaslechl nářek. V některých domech byli nejspíš ještě stále uvězněni lidé. Hasiči právě přijížděli na místo. Zavládla panika a chaos.   
Stejně tak se dělo uvnitř Strážcova těla. Vzpomínal, jak tam stál, na ulici, srdce mu tlouklo do hrudi, nic nechápal a náhle se ho zmocnil neuvěřitelný strach. Tryskem se rozeběhl ulicí. Míjel zvědavé kolemjdoucí i hasiče bojující s plameny.   
Zastavil před domem v polovině ulice. Jako jeden z mála zatím nehořel, ale střecha vedlejšího domu vážně hrozila zřícením a v takovém případě by nejspíš vzplál i jejich dům.   
“Mami!” zvolal hlasitě, ale nikdo se neozval. Zmocnila se ho panika. Co jen měl dělat? Bezděky se popadl za hlavu. Rozhlížel se, hledal pomoc, ale všichni se snažili hasit nejhorší požáry. Nezbývalo nic jiného, musel dovnitř. Musel ji najít!  
Vzpomínky se náhle lehce rozmazaly. Sám se je tolikrát pokoušel dostat z hlavy, nikdy to však nedokázal. Pobíhal po domě, v panice a hysterii. Volal svou matku a ta neodpovídala. Brzy se dozvěděl proč. Ležela v ložnici. Na zemi, vedle postele. Obličejem k zemi, ale na první pohled se nezdálo, že by utrpěla nějaké zranění.   
Se slzami v očích k ní doběhl. Zatřásl jí, prosil, nadával, sliboval… cokoliv, jen, aby se vzbudila.   
Předem však věděl, že nic takového se už nestane. Trhán zevnitř žalem klesl na kolena k ní a objal ji. Držel ji v náručí, pevně tiskl k sobě a plakal. Nestyděl se. Po tvářích se mu koulely slzy a on chtěl v tu chvíli také přestat dýchat.   
Pak ho někdo popadl za rameno a táhl pryč. Nechtěl. Pral se, kopal. Nezajímalo ho, že se mu dům může zřítit na hlavu, nechtěl opustit osobu, kterou měl na světě nejraději.   
Záchranáři ho museli odvléct násilím. Stejně tak vynesli tělo jeho matky, ale už ho k ní nepustili. Drželi ho, vzpouzejícího se a nadávajícího, dokud se alespoň trochu neuklidnil.   
Poslední pohled na matku, kterou odváželo černé auto si pamatoval absolutně jasně. Nejhorší vzpomínka jeho života.   
Tím to však nekončilo. 

Stál venku, ruch kolem sebe vnímal jen okrajově, přesto koutkem oka něco zahlédl. Postavu. Stála u jedné policejní dodávky a dívala se na něj. Nebo možná ne přímo na něj, ale rozhodně jeho směrem. Protože tam navíc stál právě sám, musela se dívat na něho. Vykročil k ní. Postava se však otočila a zamířila pryč.  
“Hej! Stůjte!” zakřičel na ni, ale postava se dala do běhu. On za ní. Nevnímal nic jiného, než touhu zjistit, kdo je to. Proč se díval na něj a co tu dělá.   
Vyběhli z ulice a začali stoupat po silnici do lesa. Postava náhle změnila směr a zaběhla mezi stromy. V hluboké tmě přeskakoval kořeny a větve. Nespouštěl postavu z očí. Splývala sice se stíny, ale stále ji viděl.   
Pak se náhle zastavila. I on zpomalil. Až příliš pozdě si uvědomil, že před ní stojí ještě někdo další. Vyštěkl něco podivně vysokým hlasem a ozvala se rána. Zablesklo se a postava před ním padla k zemi. Krve by se v něm v ten moment nedořezal. Stál na místě jako přibitý. Překotně dýchal a snažil se rozeznat, kdo před ním stojí. Jistý si však mohl být jedině tím, že má v ruce nějaký předmět a tím na něj právě míří. Nestihl ani otevřít ústa. Zahlédl další modrý záblesk, ránu už nezaslechl. Něco ho mocně udeřilo do prsou a odhodilo. Zastavil se o kmen stromu, svezl se k zemi a svět mu zčernal před očima. 

Zdálo se to nemožné. Musel být mrtvý. Nemohlo to být jinak. Zastřelili ho. Zbraní, kterou by nedokázal identifikovat ani za denního světla. Přesto pomalu otevřel oči. Viděl rozmazaně a i nejmenší nadechnutí příšerné zabolelo. Nedokázal se pohnout. Ležel opřený o kmen stromu, nohy natažené, jednu ruku podél těla, druhou v klíně. Pokusil se pohnout alespoň hlavou, ale tělem mu přitom projela mučivá bolest.   
Jen stěží si uvědomoval kde je a co se právě stalo. Postava stojící před ním už tam nebyla. Na zemi však uviděl tmavou hromadu. Ta druhá postava, která schytala první zásah. Ještě tam byl ale někdo.   
Skláněl se k němu. Přikládal ruku na hrudník a promlouval k němu. Nerozuměl. Sotva na ni viděl. Trvalo, než si uvědomil, že jde o ženu. Nasazovala mu něco na zápěstí. Zastudilo to. Nemohl se však pohnout, natož bránit. Pak už si pamatoval jen zelené světlo a mocné trhnutí, které ho vyrvalo z temného lesa a pohodilo jako kus hadru na místě, které nepoznával. Znovu ztratil vědomí. 

Jak dlouho trvalo, než se opět probral, to nikdy nezjistil. Stále ho bolelo i obyčejné dýchání, ale přesto věděl, že je něco jinak. Něco uvnitř jeho se pokazilo. Snad to bylo srdce, které se snažilo vyrovnat s tím šokem. Až teprve později pochopil, že nešlo pouze o jedno srdce.

Vzpomínky se náhle přerušily a Strážce upustil madlo. Prudce vstal a o několik kroků couvl. Dýchal mělce a rychle, chvěl se po celém těle a oči měl zrudlé pláčem.  
“Stačí to? Stačí to?!” zaječel k Doktorovi a pak klesl na kolena. Schoval hlavu do dlaní, ale neplakal. Už ne.   
Na zádech ucítil jemný dotek. To se k němu sklonila River. Objala ho a přivinula k sobě. Nic neříkala, ale její objetí vydalo za všechna slova.   
Doktor stále seděl s madlem v ruce. V očích už ale neměl hněv ani nejistotu, měl v nich lítost. Uvědomil si, že ten kluk, který právě klečel před ním, skutečně nelže. Pomalu odložil přístroj a vstal.   
Došel ke Strážci i River a dřepl si k nim.   
“Je mi to moc líto.” Promluvil tiše, ale z jeho hlasu opravdu sálala lítost. Strážce neodpověděl, pouze vzhlédl. Zadíval se Doktorovi do očí a už v sobě necítil žádný hněv. Už netoužil po pomstě. Všechno to bylo pryč. Znovu musel prožít nejhorší okamžiky svého života.  
“Kdo to byl?” zeptal se Doktor River.   
“Nevím,” zavrtěla hlavou. “Nikdy jsem to nezjistila. Ale byla to nějaká zbraň zabíjející elektřinou. Jeho to nezabilo, pouze nastartovalo do té doby spící druhé srdce. V tu noc se z něj stal Pán času.”  
“To je tak nepravděpodobné.” Doktor vstal a poodešel pár kroků stranou. “Ten kluk je zázrak.”  
“Tvůj zázrak, Doktore.” River pomalu vstala a Strážce s ní.   
“Jak je to dlouho?”  
“Dva nebo tři roky. Celou tu dobu jsem tě hledal. Občas jsem měl štěstí, ale s tímhle krámem,” ukázal na svou ruku “to šlo složitě.”  
Doktor si mnul tvář a usilovně přemýšlel.   
“Proč jsi mi nic neřekla?” otočil se Doktor k River.   
“A ty bys mi věřil? Myslel by sis, že jsem se zbláznila. Ani já tomu zprvu nevěřila. ale moc jiných Pánů času už po vesmíru nepobíhá, že. Navíc je ti v některých věcech až neuvěřitelně podobný.”  
“V jakých?” zeptali se oba zároveň.  
“Tak například máte oba dokonalý dar dostávat se do problémů a pak se z nich za neuvěřitelných okolností zase vyvléct.” Doktor se uchechtl a i na Strážcově tváři se usadil lehký úsměv.  
“Zvládl jsem to díky tobě.” Promluvil náhle Strážce a podíval se na River. “Naučila mě zacházet s manipulátorem víru a ukázala mi vesmír. Pak už jsem se musel ptrolouct sám. Na Zemi jsem se příliš nezdržoval. Už nebyl důvod.”  
“A co teď?” zeptal se Doktor.   
“Mám dojem, žes mě chtěl předat Stínovému prohlášení.” Doktor mírně naklonil hlavu stranou.   
“Myslím, že než to udělám, mohl bych ti taky ukázat trochu vesmíru, co ty na to? Jeden malý výlet?” mrkl na Strážce i na River.   
Aniž by vlastně chtěl, přikývl. Jeho duše se osvobodila. Doktor se dozvěděl pravdu a Strážci se nesmírně ulevilo. Přesto, někde v hloubi duše, ještě rány nebyly zcela zahojeny. Stále mu dával mnoho věcí za vinu, i když brzy pochopil, že jeho existence je skutečným zázrakem. Víc než kdy jindy si proto přál žít a prozkoumávat vesmír. Jeho dobrodružství nabralo nový rozměr.


End file.
